


Tony stark is ... IRON MAN-HEAD OF SI-SATAN-wait what?

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Demon Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Multi, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: Nobody would ever call Tony Stark a boring man, with iron man, SI and all that stuff. But are you insane-he can't possibly be satan himself!-or can he.Where does he go at night anyway





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first pic-constructive criticism is appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue

Howard stark was a great man, like a blooming flower, bright, spreading knowledge and new innovations across the globe, a shining streak. Yet the time came when the flower falls to the ground to rot away, still giving resources to the ground beneath, and yet continuing to spread the decay anyway. Even though a flower falls, a flower can still be plucked off the ground. 

Hoard had seen horrible things during the war, holding those things in tore him apart, his jagged edges cutting those who remained close, his good qualities becoming his downfall, his pride making him turn in circles over and over as he thought of his legacy, Howard was a desperate man, and desperate men do bad things, though the flower falls, the fruit bared can be used. 

 

Instead, however, of nurturing this fruit, or rather the child that had been had between a marriage long turned toxic, with his wife becoming a shadow hardly distinguishable from his mistresses. Both of them opting to drink their cares away, he offered his son, flesh and blood, to the devil, this is where we turn away from metaphor, because this is actually literal. Using his young son’s blood to draw a ritualistic circle with the intent of cementing the fickle thing that is a legacy, his legacy remained indeed, not from his company, but in the minds of his family, and the stories told.

 

The devil stood before howard, and since he had received already made his legacy, the devil simply smiled “done.” after all, it wasn’t a lie… planning to take the boy down as a quick morsel for his shriveled heart, he peered into the eyes that so closely resembled those of the father. 

Met with a vision that, if the cards were played correctly, with a bit of luck, could potentially release him from the moniker of ruler of hell, a puppet king capable of carrying out the grit of the work while he reaped the benefits.

 

Telling Howard to keep up the appearance of having a son till he turned fourteen, the young boy only had a high school education after all, but plenty of time to… reeducate the boy. The boy, despite knowing so much, weapons, inventions, equations, knew so much of the darker, more subtle knowledge, belts, knives, and alcohol contributing to the static of thoughts hiding behind a fever bright mask. 

Reaching hell and learning quickly, taking to the place like a lit match being tossed into a pool of gasoline, learning to torture, devising new… creative techniques, gaining mastery of fire and metal(I have a need to give characters fire powers, it’s an issue), of course taking plenty of torture to… teach him… who was in charge. At twelve he was named successor, becoming a true demon in the process, reforged into something he could barely comprehend. 

 

At fourteen the boy went off to MIT, after a rare moment of rebellion in the pit of anarchy, he had been allowed to major in mechanical engineering, and yet this was not what offset the path set before tony like clockwork.

“Hey, you Tony Stark? I’m James Rhodes, nice to meetcha!” holding out a fist to be bumped.

“Yes, indeed I am,” Tony replied, a shining grin and fever bright eyes hiding the fear he felt, he knew not to make bonds… “you ready for the semester, I’ve had seventeen transfers of roommates and have no intention of curving my behavior!” “HA, you cannot be worse then Hammer, don’t touch my comics or my model planes and you'll be fine…” and that was how the prince of hell made a friend, easier done than said. 

 

Together the duo studied and “hanged” as Rhodey, as he was now known, until a fateful night changed very little, 

 

As the duo drove to the Rhodes residence for christmas, Tony being invited, they were pulled over by a cop, a very very white cop, and with a hand on his gun holster said “licence” as Rhodey nervously began to pull out the licence, the officer pulled his gun out of it’s holster. Rhodey, fearing the worst, placed his hands over his head. As the gun fired and Rhodes felt the very interesting sensation of not dead, to see Tony, a sixteen year old, typically gauky, cursing out a police officer in rapid fire spanish, the officer bleeding from the knuts, lying on the asphalt, the bullet clearly having lodged itself in an…. Awkward area. “Wondering how I got out of the car in time” “no why” “demon, he’ll wake up remembering a tragic misfire if he doesn't bleed out” “oh, got it” the drive remained normal, Rhodey long since suspecting that something was up with his temperamental roommate.

 

Him going off to run SI only cemented the seeds of rebellion, him meeting pepper, and once again seeing a whole new side to humanity. Telling pepper soon before afghanistan, but unknown to many, the treachery went far deeper. 

 

Tony had been suggesting complicated reforms to hell, allowing demons to have their own choices instead of being mindlessly controlled, souls being treated based on actions, not them showing up, seeing as god was kind of a dick, and thus bringing in new trades and a solid economy instead of a sinful, painful otherworld. Scrapping the plan, he through Tony into the deepest pits of hell, at first Pepper and Rhodey knew it would be fine, He was a demon after all, but after a month with no word, everyone was beginning to freak out, including the media.

Tony simply went down to the deepest pits of hell, unfortunately they decided wanting better torture instruments, tony built an Iron man suit with a man who died at the hands of the ten rings, called Yinsen, and he threw himself into the deepest pits of hell for tony to have time to blast out in the Iron man suit, of course this caused him to come across the terrorists that had killed Yinsen, along with his weapons that Obadiah had been selling to various nefarious organizations, he burned them all.

Then of course Obadiah pulled out the reactor, Tony used HIS magic to drag Obadiah into hell, and with the help of Pepper and a little from rhode to keep the skies clear, killed Obadiah with an explosion that blasted up into the reactor at stark industries 

a word on the reactor it keeps Tony on Earth half of the time, and he rules hell the other half, really its honestly like earth now, with the people there for no reason, because God is kind of a jerk in cities with the demons, and they have jobs similar to the ones on earth, except anything related to law is basically turned into " torturing the actual bad people"

SHIELD remaining none the wiser, not even through the palladium crisis, which was causing his to shift between demon and human form as well as send him to hell and back, threatening to launch him into the nothing that stood between. And again with the battle of New York, using just a little demonic power to fight off loki as he made his escape. 

Him fearing the avengers discovering his secret, he kept himself straitlaced, eyes once again fever bright hiding his thoughts, with bruce becoming his “science bro” hanging out with clint “the vents, weird flex but ok” “ no judging man, you disappear literally all night to do who knows what” natasha and him would dance, platonically, him waltzing with a few choice moves he had learned from his fellow demons, her doing ballet, her knives twirling in time with the music. Her singing and him playing the piano, teasing steve and pranking him with clint, all of the avengers wondered where he would go, they all knew of the “stark nightlife” but all they ever saw was him retreating into his personal lab, going unseen till the next morning, tapping on a transparent screen and sipping a mug of coffee.

 

Where did he go?

 


	2. running off as the sun goes down-and really who leaves an enchanted rug used to summon demons lying around?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers reflect on the fact that tony is hardly ever around after-dark, and decide to play a certain game that probably won't end well.

*Chapter two*  
**************  
Captain America, known for long and obsessive arguments with the resident stark was not quite surprised when Clint; the tower's resident co prankster along with tony began asking for the towers resident genius.Honestly, he was beginning to worry about the man himself; he would simply disappear into his lab at 8pm and nobody ever saw him until morning. An exception was made until eleven on saturday's when the team dragged him to game night and even then he only came when they caught him going into the padlocked doors, weirder still on these days he often wouldn't emerge from his workshop until noon.

***************  
As Tony Stark walked into his workshop, he considered the fact that he was heading into the now bustling realm that was once simply, well hell and became something akin to earth. Sure it was different, but mostly good different as most people were stupidly not allowed into heaven for the most ridiculous reasons, and the silver city was quickly becoming more and more corrupt and medieval- while the dreaded hell became more and more advanced and eternally open minded; after all, its hard to judge when you torture evil souls to put your kids though college and complain to your coworker about the screaming of the damned.

he untwisted the arc heater and hugged it to himself, after all the only way to keep him on earth even half the time was to harness an enormous amount of energy, even harnessing the heat of the fires of hell every night while ruling his kingdom in person was enough to cool the land to the temperature of the realm enough to seem like an ordinary autumn day. lets just say the good souls and demons alike were thrilled, and he felt the great black wings he inherited as his crown materialize before swooping through the steel, concrete, earth and magma until he reached his realm that shouldn't exist

***************  
HEY! Tonys not here, cried the sharpshooter."Shut it Clint" grunted Natasha, clearly annoyed by the mans flakiness.Then again, he was the only one with a real job.  
Bruce called for them all the settle down and pulled out a game, it appeared to be old, it was a large rug, emblazoned with a pentagram that seemed oddly disproportionate, the perfect size for and adult to lie spread- eagled with limbs and neck in strange cuffs that would be impossible to get into unless you simply appeared out of thin air.

the cuffs seemed so cold that they burned and just then the spotted and old instructions manual that seemed older than steve, it read"how to summon Lucifer"  
steve of course seemed a little nervous about holding a seance, and after explaining a few things to thor on why they should not immediately "fry the mysterious device for something emblazoned with such runes shall not bring anything remotely good!"and flipped to the back page, after setting up the candles and holding hands; Natasha, being the best with languages, reached the back and carefully said the words to summon the devil 

"evilc smailliw, evilc smailliw, evilc smailliw, evilc smailliw  
yam ruoy gnitirw og lariv, yam ruoy gnitirw og lariv  
yam uoy eb sselb htiw sehcir rof efil

evilc smailliw, evilc smailliw, evilc smailliw, evilc smailliw  
yam ruoy gnitirw og lariv, yam ruoy gnitirw og lariv  
yam uoy eb sselb htiw sehcir rof efil"

she chanted, and the candles sputtered out, the pentagram began to glow and a humanoid silhouette began to form, it gained form slowly, from head to toe, and Natasha realized that she couldn't stop, the figure was struggling against the cuffs and as a mouth formed "it" began to scream, the thing was, it sounded almost familiar  
like the teammate who was not present that night, and the creature's huge feathered black wings twitched and flapped, it raised its face and they saw...

********************  
tony felt a horrible tugging sensation, it seemed almost like the description of the first summoning howard did that allowing him to get the the place he was now, which he was glad for, even if the resented the principle.  
he felt the burning of vibranium, the intense humming of its energy burned demons like him, and the higher caliber, the worse it burned, so he screamed and flapped his wings, desperate to get away from the horrible sensation

in the blur he raised his head and saw his teammates, the words of summoning burned into his mind.

*********************

the avengers watched as the cuffs faded and the figure sat up.  
and gasped in shock at the face of the man who seemed near dead before his morning coffee and always treated to reactor oddly despite the fact that it kept him alive, or at least on the earth plane  
and the fact that it pulsated red before fading to the telltale blue

man Tony was going to be explaining so much

**********************  
and tony told his tale, of Obadiah, of the deal that made him a demon, of being immortal, the conditions of hell, and the conditions to why he always left.

pepper and rhodey already knew apparently, and finally he relished the fact that his team finally knew the truth and no more glamour was needed to hide his wings

and life got crazier


End file.
